WHO YOU
by Choi Ji Hyun
Summary: Selamat, kau menemukan seseorang yang baru. Sayang aku mecintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu.. Aku ingin kau senang, tapi aku merasa marah.


"Seunghyun.."

Lelaki yang merasa dirinya dipanggil itu menoleh kearah asal suara. Mata elangnya bisa menangkap gambar jelas kalau disana berdiri gadis yang ia tunggu sejak setengah jam lalu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk dikursi tepat didepan lelaki bernama Choi Seunghyun itu.

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Kebiasaan. Kau yang mengajak bertemu tapi kau yang telat datang."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa," Seunghyun memaklumi. "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin.. kita putus saja."

**xxXxx**

**Who You?**

**_TOP-Bom/GD-Bom. AU, OOC, Typos. Romance, Hurt/Comfort._**

**_©Kim Jongmi_**

**xxXxx**

Tersiksa.

Satu kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan lelaki tampan bernama Choi Seunghyun. Bagaimana tidak, kau harus melihat gadis yang baru saja lepas darimu beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki lain yang banyak orang bilang lebih baik.

Semua orang dikampus sudah tahu kalau Sang Primadona Kampus –Park Bom, sudah memiliki kekasih baru setelah putus dengan Choi Seunghyun. Kwon Jiyong, nama yang disebut-sebut telah menggantikan posisi Seunghyun.

"Apa yang bagus dari lelaki pendek dan kerempeng seperti orang sakit begitu?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Seunghyun masih mencintai Bom dan mengharapkan gadis itu kembali kedekapannya. Salahkan Seunghyun yang terlalu gengsi untuk meminta kembali dan salahkan Bom yang mempunyai prinsip tidak akan pernah kembali pada 'bekas'-nya.

"Ya! Choi Seunghyun!"

Lelaki bermata sipit dengan badan atletis berlari kearah Seunghyun dan menabrak lelaki tinggi itu kencang. Membuat Seunghyun nyaris jatuh. Lelaki sipit bernama Kang Daesung itu tertawa geli, membuat Seunghyun memukul bahunya kencang.

"Pukulanmu seperti pukulan wanita," Kata Daesung masih dengan tawanya yang belum reda. Seunghyun mendorongnya jauh-jauh, dia pikir Daesung sudah gila karena tidak berhenti tertawa seperti orang bodoh. "Ya, Seunghyun. Tadi aku lihat Bom."

"Aku juga lihat."

"Dia bergandengan tangan dengan Kwon Jiyong itu."

Seunghyun mendengus. "Mungkin mereka mau menyeberangi jalan makanya mereka bergandengan tangan."

Daesung tertawa. "Mereka dilorong kampus, bodoh."

"Lalu pentingnya informasi ini untukku apa?" Tanya Seunghyun kesal.

"Kau peduli pada Bom, makanya aku kesini untuk memberitahumu," Jawab Daesung sembari duduk disamping Seunghyun, menatap Seunghyun dengan wajah ibanya. "Kau.. tidak ingin berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Untuk apa aku berusaha untuk sesuatu yang aku tahu tidak akan berhasil," Seunghyun melirik Daesung, lelaki sipit itu dalam hati setuju. "Kau bahkan tahu sendiri Bom tidak pernah kembali pada mantan pacarnya karena dia memang mempunyai prinsip bodoh yang aneh itu."

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja si Park Bom itu."

Seunghyun tertawa sinis. "Kalau saja melakukannya semudah mengatakannya."

.

Malam itu Seunghyun keluar apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Lee Seunghyun –dia lebih suka dipanggil Seungri karena namanya sama dengan Seunghyun– untuk membeli ramyun instan. Setelah membayar dan membeli sebungkus rokok, lelaki tinggi itu segera keluar dari toko.

"Bom?"

Seunghyun tidak percaya ia memanggil Bom secara reflek padahal ia hanya melihat gadis cantik itu sekilas. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Oh.. betapa Seunghyun rindu pada senyum yang dulunya begitu tulus hanya untuknya.

Senyum yang dulu miliknya.

"Hei," Sapa Bom. "Belanja?"

Seunghyun melirik kantung plastik yang ia jinjing. "Hm, Seungri bilang ramyun diapartemen sudah mau habis. Sedang apa malam-malam begini diluar? Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Jiyong," Jawab Bom sambil menunjuk Jiyong yang sedang mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran.

"Ah, kau bersamanya sekarang? Selamat.."

Bom tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis itu tahu kalau ucapan selamat Seunghyun tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Semua orang tahu Seunghyun begitu menyayanginya. Namun sifat Bom yang mudah bosan dan cuek tidak peduli dengan desas-desus yang ada.

"Kuharap kau senang bersamanya meskipun ucapanku terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan hal itu," Seunghyun tertawa kecil. Akting yang bagus, Choi Seunghyun. "Kau senang, akupun senang."

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku," Tangan Bom meremas dompetnya kuat ketika mobil mewah Jiyong mulai mendekat.

Seunghyun melirik benda yang Bom pegang. "Kau membeli dompet dan sepatu baru? Cantik.."

Bom menunduk dan melihat benda yang disebut Seunghyun. "I-ini.. dua-duanya pemberian Jiyong. Terima kasih."

"Ah, begitu kah? Beda sekali sekarang dengan dulu. Kalau dulu kau hanya mendapatkan bunga murah yang tumbuh dipinggir jalan, sekarang kau bisa dapat dompet dan sepatu mahal. Ah.. jangan lupakan aku hanya memberikanmu bantal yang kau basahi dengan air mata."

Bom menatap Seunghyun tak percaya. "Aku–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang hanya bisa membuatmu sedih kok," Kata Seunghyun sambil menarik keluar rokoknya. Lelaki tampan itu menyalakannya dan membuang asapnya kearah wajah Bom. "Seperti yang semua orang tahu kalau aku yang menyia-nyiakanmu."

Bom tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ingin ia menyangkal apa yang Seunghyun katakan tetapi memang setidaknya mereka pernah menyakiti satu sama lain didalam hubungan mereka. Yang Seunghyun katakan memang ada benarnya, tapi Bom juga pernah bersalah.

"Pacarmu sudah menunggu. Masuklah," Seunghyun tersenyum pahit. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Seunghyun berjalan melewati Bom dengan santai dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara kecil. Seunghyun bisa melihat Jiyong menatapnya dari dalam mobil, Seunghyun hanya meliriknya remeh dari balik mata elangnya. Bom masih berdiri disana, tidak bergerak untuk menoleh. Seolah kakinya dipaku dijalan beraspal itu.

"Bom?" Panggil Jiyong dari dalam mobil.

Bom menoleh. Dibalik _eyeliner _tebalnya, jika diperhatikan baik-baik bisa terlihat Bom menahan air yang siap keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Bom tersenyum dan berjalan kearah mobil hitam mengkilap itu dengan berat hati.

Suara otaknya berperang dengan suara hatinya.

_Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan paling indah, Bom._

.

Siang itu Seunghyun sedang bersama Daesung dan Youngbae makan siang dikafetaria kampus. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sedang mengobrol namun tiba-tiba tidak ada yang bersuara setelah orang asing duduk dikursi kosong tepat didepan Seunghyun.

"Aku butuh bicara empat mata denganmu."

Seunghyun bisa melihat mata Jiyong menunjuk kearahnya. Daesung dan Youngbae membawa nampan makanan mereka dan pindah ke meja lain bersama Seungri dan gadis-gadisnya. Seunghyun menaruh _americano-_nya setelah menyesapnya sampai habis.

"Bicara saja."

Jiyong menghela nafasnya sebagai permulaan. "Aku lihat kau bicara dengan Bom semalam didepan toko. Kau juga lihat aku didalam mobil, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau bicarakan padanya."

Kalimat terus terang dari Jiyong membuat Seunghyun juga penasaran apa yang terjadi diantara Bom dan Jiyong selepas dia pergi semalam. Namun Seunghyun tidak ingin Jiyong tahu kalau ia penasaran, jadilah ia pasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa keluar malam-malam karena kupikir dia sendirian. Lalu aku bilang baik-baik bersamamu. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya," Bohong jika Seunghyun bilang Jiyong bisa menjaganya karena Seunghyun lebih percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang bisa menjaga Bom. "Itu saja."

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu tidak ada yang salah kecuali kau berbohong padaku," Jiyong melempar senyum miring pada Seunghyun. "Kuharap kau tidak menganggu kami."

"Oh tidak, tentu saja. Dia milikmu sekarang."

"Terima kasih."

.

Hampir setiap hari Seunghyun melihat Bom. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak pernah sendirian. Selalu bersama Jiyong atau bersama teman-temannya. Sepertinya berdoa agar Bom dan Jiyong segera putus selama ini percuma saja.

Setiap Seunghyun lihat Bom bersama Jiyong, gadis itu selalu sedang mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Jiyong. Ingin rasanya Seunghyun berlari kearah Jiyong dan Bom lalu melepas tangan Bom dan membawa gadis itu pergi. Menyekapnya dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin kembali padanya.

Seunghyun positif gila jika itu benar terjadi.

"Oi, Seunghyun!"

Seunghyun melihat Kyuhyun duduk-duduk dibangku taman bersama teman-temannya. Seunghyun hanya melambai balik dan berniat pergi. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mendekat kesana, Seunghyun menurut. Lelaki tampan dari Jurusan Teknologi Informatika itu membuat seringaian.

"Apa?" Tanya Seunghyun sambil menonjok kecil bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar-dengar Bom sekarang bersama Jiyong. Itu benar?"

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Yeah, begitu lah."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kasihan kau."

"Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik sepertinya," Entah kenapa Seunghyun mengatakan hal yang justru sebaliknya dari kenyataannya. "Paling sebentar lagi putus."

"Baguslah. Aku lebih suka kau yang bersama Bom," Kata Kyuhyun sambil menonjok lengan Seunghyun lagi. "Kalian berdua cocok."

"Semoga kau cepat menemukan gadis, Kyu."

"Katakan hal itu pada dirimu jika Bom tidak mau bersamamu lagi, Seunghyun."

.

Pengecut.

Seunghyun menunduk. Memikirkan apa yang ia katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Jiyong dan Bom tidak akan bertahan lama karena hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik. Seunghyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Kyuhyun?"

Seunghyun mengernyit dan mendongak. Bom menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi Seunghyun tahu gadis itu sedang kesal dari nada bicaranya. Seunghyun menghela nafasnya dan berdiri, membuat Bom yang kini mendongak.

"Aku bilang kau bersama Jiyong sekarang," Kata Seunghyun. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pengecut karena tidak mau mengakui sepenuhnya. "Sudah."

"Kau bilang kalau hubunganku tidak baik dengan Jiyong, Seunghyun. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Kyuhyun itu jaringannya luas. Dia yang memegang berita kampus, Seunghyun. Dengan hitungan detik semua orang tahu kalau aku dan Jiyong sedang bermasalah."

"Lalu? Jika semua orang tahu kau bagaimana dengan Jiyong dikampus, orang-orang tidak akan percaya dengan artikel Kyuhyun."

Bom mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Entah."

Seunghyun baru saja ingin pergi dari sana.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku jangan begini caranya! Jangan jadi pengecut dan tidak mengakui kesalahanmu," Suara Bom melembut. "Jika kau ingin sesuatu, katakan. Aku tidak suka pada orang yang hanya bisa bersembunyi."

"Kalau aku bilang aku masih mencintaimu dan ingin kau kembali apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Bom tertawa pahit. "Sudah terlambat, Seunghyun. Kemana kau beberapa minggu ini disaat aku masih berdiam diri dan menutup hati dari orang lain? Berhenti menjadi pecundang, Seunghyun."

"Untuk apa aku berhenti menjadi pecundang jika kau tetap menjadi gadis jahat."

Bom tertawa lagi. "Jadi sekarang aku orang jahat diantara kita?"

Seunghyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bom. Bom yang merasa dicueki Seunghyun pun menoleh kearah lelaki tinggi yang masih berdiri disana. Untung saja kelas saat ini sudah kosong dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku, Seunghyun," Suruh Bom dengan suara pelan. "Agar aku bisa memastikannya."

"Aku sudah bilang. Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan paling indah, Bom. Meskipun, yah.. entahlah. Kau sudah tidak bersamaku."

"Katakan saja, bodoh," Bom berjalan mendekat dan menatap lelaki tinggi itu. "Tatap aku dan katakan saja."

"Aku mencintaimu," Seunghyun tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kau membuatku sedih karena aku tahu meskipun aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan bisa kembali padaku."

"Aku sudah putus dengan Jiyong, Seunghyun. Sekarang aku tahu aku tidak akan menyesal karena aku akan kembali padamu. Mulai saat ini, minta aku untuk tetap bersamamu meskipun aku meminta putus darimu. Jangan hanya diam dan setuju tanpa penjelasan."

Seunghyun bisa melihat sifat asli gadis itu dari kata-katanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menarik Bom kepelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas kepala Bom dengan nyaman seolah mereka memang diciptakan seperti kunci dan gembok.

"Aku benci fakta kalau aku mencintaimu, Seunghyun," Tutur Bom didada Seunghyun. "Kau menyebalkan. Kau bodoh."

Seunghyun tertawa. "Terima kasih, kuanggap itu hal positif dan sedikit pujian. Dan ya, aku juga mencintaimu."


End file.
